Don't break my heart Tsubomi
by Stavri
Summary: You said you love me, i say don't go away. It's hard for us, but i need you. Now i can see the truth. But now i'm going to lose you. Don't leave my love. Please. Don't break my heart Tsubomi. YayaxTsubomi. One date will change their lives forever.Shortfic
1. Prologue Summary

**Don't break my heart Tsubomi.**

All started when Yaya-chan invited Tsubomi on a date. Tsubomi was excited but Yaya-chan was bored. Whatever happened on their date will change both their lives. Tsubomi will never be the same after that. She will realise that Yaya-chan will never be hers. But what will happen when Yaya-chan discover that she has started to fall for her? Is she going to be too late? Will Tsubomi accept her?

_Yaya-chan: Don't break my heart Tsubomi...I can't live without you._

* * *

Another sortfic that came in my mind. This time will be with another famous couple. YayaXTsubomi. I hope that you will like it. Update will come soon.


	2. What a joke can do to you!

**Don't break my heart Tsubomi**

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for my long absence. Well, here is the first chapter of my story. Read it, enjoy it and leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Just to make it clear from the begin, the conversation between Yaya-chan and her guardian angel, whose name you will discover by the time you will read the chapter, it's just for fun. Don't misunderstanding me. I'm not against any other religion or mine, or just to make fun of her. Absolutely not. It's only just for make you laugh, before you kick me later for upcoming drama. **

**So, now that i made it clear, i leave you read it on your own. Just drop your eyes on the story, don't look at me. Jeez.**

* * *

It was Friday morning. Normally students would have gone to their morning lessons. A year had passed since, Aoi Nagisa had transferred in Miator as a fourth year student. A year since, she became Hanazono's Shizuma official girlfriend. Many things had happened during that year. First of all, all the six year's students graduated including Shizuma Hanazono, Rokujo Miyuki and Tomori Shion. Nagisa, day by day was looking more beautiful. Her childish behaviour slowly disappeared. She wasn't the kid she was before. Tamao became one of the best students in the entire Miator and the greatest kaichou in Astolyre Hill. Yep. Tamao took part in the elections for the new president of Miator and won without any problem. To tell the truth, it was easy for her. Nobody could win her. She was a genious after all. In a matter of time, the girls made a fan-club for her. Many students from different years were admiring her and some of them were secretly in love with her. Tamao didn't give a shit about them. Although she appeared like a true lady in front of them, behind them she didn't care. Her friends had no idea what was wrong with her. Rumours, who were splitting in the entire school, said that her situation had a connection with Miyuki's absence. Many girls saw her staying for hours in the meeting room, after her meetings with the other presidents and talking on the phone with someone. They couldn't understand with who she was talking, but from her words they could see that whatever was happening, it was something that included Miyuki-san. But either way, those were just rumours. Nothing was true...well..until they found something. But who cares?

Hikari and Amane continued their lives peacefully as the new Etoiles. They started to get used to it, so it didn't look so difficult. Chikaru kept making weird clubs with Remon and Kizuna by her side, helping her all the time. Kagome stayed the mysterious girl she was and Chiyo...well...will she ever change? Noriko and Chiyaya didn't stop arguing.

But what about our protagonists? Yaya-chan tried to make a new life but she had to keep fighting with her inside demons. Tsubomi stayed like how she was but never stopped hoping about Yaya-chan's feelings.

Like i said before it was Friday morning. One day before the weekend. Like always our dear Tsubomi stood up to prepare herself for the breakfast. Her roommate was still sleeping, loudly. Tsubomi looked at her and sighed.

_Oh boy, that girl will never change. I wonder if someone throws bombs, she will hear them. Let's get ready for breakfast. I will not wake her this time. It's time for her to take some responsibilities._

She ran quickly to the bathroom. Some minutes later she came out fresh and relax. She went to her wardrobe and pick up her uniform. She changed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. She was so cute.

_Definitely I'm cute but sometimes i think that I'm stupid. I wish Yaya-senpai could see that. I would be the luckiest person in this world._

She combed her hair as usual. She looked again at the mirror and smiled.

''Now I'm ready'' said Tsubomi.

She turned to pick up her bag and looked at her roommate who was still sleeping. She sighed and moved to the door.

_I wonder what this day has for me in her store._

With that idea she got out of the room.

* * *

Some floors above Tsubomi's room a young soul had already wake up. She wipe the sleep from her eyes and looked around. The bed next to her was empty. One more time.

''Gaaaahh, i wonder what Hikari is doing all night with Amane. This is boring. I'm alone, I've lost my roommate and the worst of all? I can't find a new one. All Spica's girls are whores and bitches. Damm'' said Yaya-chan.

She stood up and moved slowly to the bathroom. Half an hour later she came out fresh but in the same mood. She moved to her wardrobe and picked up her uniform. She was about to put off her pyjamas when the door knocked. Yaya-chan let her uniform on the bed and moved to open the door. She saw Hikari and Amane standing outside the door wearing huge smiles.

''Good morning Yaya-chan'' said Hikari.

''Good morning Nanto-san'' said Amane.

''Good morning guys'' said Yaya-chan.

''I came to see if you are fine'' said Hikari

''I'm fine.'' said Yaya-chan.

''I hoped that you would be ready now.''

''Why?''

''To come with us. Having breakfast all together''

''Sorry guys. Let me get ready and i will catch up with you later. Ok?''

''Ok. Don't be late'' said Hikari.

''Bye Nanto-san'' said Amane.

''Bye'' said Yaya-chan.

The couple left and Yaya-chan closed the door.

''Bitch'' said Yaya-chan frowning.

She moved to her bed and took her uniform. She changed quickly and let only her shirt last. She decided to comb her hair since she wasn't fully dry. That moment the door knocked again.

''Shit. I will never get ready. Who is it now?'' said Yaya-chan angrily.

She put on her shirt without made the buttons and moved to the door.

''Hikari i told you i will come-'' said Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan opened the door but it wasn't Hikari standing outside. It was Tsubomi.

''Tsubomi-chan? What are you doing here?''

''Good morning Yaya-senpai. I came to see you. I hoped that you didn't leave from your room so we can go together to the dinning room. If you want of course'' said Tsubomi shyly.

Yaya-chan scratched her head.

_This girl is unbelievable. She can be very annoying sometimes but right now she is just fine. Well, is not a bad idea going with her to the dinning room. Besides I'm alone. I don't have someone hang out anymore. Let's just survive with the few things. Even with the irritated ones._

''I would love to but I'm not ready yet'' said Yaya-chan.

''I will wait for you outside'' said Tsubomi.

''Nah, come inside. You don't want my fangirls to kill you''

''Well you have right''

Tsubomi was about to get in until she saw Yaya-chan's shirt. It was open. She could see Yaya-chan's bra and breasts in all their glory.

_Oh my god. I never expect Yaya-senpai wearing that kind of bra. It's so sexy. Wait a minute. What did i just say?_

Tsubomi shook her head and blushed. Yaya-chan saw that something wasn't going well with Tsubomi. She was about to ask until she saw her own shirt opened.

_Oh shit. I'm dead._

Yaya-chan quickly made the buttons.

''Gomen Tsubomi-chan. Come in''

Tsubomi tried to control her blush and went in. Yaya-chan closed the door. Tsubomi looked around. The room was beautiful. It wasn't the first time being there but since Hikari moved into Amane's room she barely came.

''Your room is beautiful Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''I'm trying hard to keep it clean'' said Yaya-chan who was now fixing her uniform.

Tsubomi turned to looked at Yaya-chan. She was now fully dressed. But something caught her attention. She moved to Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-senpai how many times i have told you to fix your tie?''

''Aaahhh many times'' said Yaya-chan pouting.

''But you keep avoiding it''

Tsubomi moved closer to Yaya-chan. Her cheeks flushed from the closeness. She put her hands on Yaya-chan's tie and started to fix it. Yaya-chan examined Tsubomi's face. It was really beautul. How she never saw it before?

_Wait. What did i just said? Tsubomi isn't beautiful. She is just cute. Very cute. No, she isn't cute. She is just nice, yea very nice._

She looked at Tsubomi's eyes. They had that attractive brown colour. It looked like chocolate. So delicious.

_No they are not delicious. They are just attractive. No, they are not attractive. They are nice, yea very nice._

She looked at Tsubomi's lips. They were red, red like strawberry. So sexy.

_No, they are not sexy. They are...they are...no they are not. They are fine, yea fine. Wait. Why I'm talking like this? Tsubomi is not my girlfriend, neither a friend. She is just a nice girl. Yea, a nice girl. And why I'm keeping talking about her? She is not something important or something i care about. Breath Yaya-chan, breath._

While Tsubomi was fixing Yaya-chan's tie accidentally she touched Yaya-chan's breasts. Her eyes wided and her cheeks flushed again. Yaya-chan saw this and giggled.

''Tsubomi-chan why are you blushing?'' said Yaya-chan innocently.

''Uhm...Uhm...Cause I...Cause I...never mind'' said Tsubomi looking around.

Yaya-chan's started to laugh. Even that girl was annoying, sometimes she could be very funny.

''Awww Tsubomi-chan you are something else. But it's ok. Accidents happen. You should look at your face. It's so funny''

Tsubomi pouted. She didn't like talking about her face like that, especially from a person who suppose to be one of the best and most admirable students in Spica.

_She is pouting. That makes her more cute...i mean...uhm...never mind._

''Have you finish or i have to wait more? We don't have much time for breakfast and i don't want to go with empty stomach in my morning class'' said Tsubomi.

''Aaggghhh i'm done. It's not necessary to scolding me the whole time'' said Yaya-chan irritated.

''If i don't scold you, then who will do it? Besides I'm still your room cleaner and a friend with Hikari-senpai''

''That's why you are coming in my room every day. Cause of that. And for once i believed that you care about me'' said Yaya-chan in fake sad tone.

Yaya-chan's put her hands on her face and pretended to cry. Tsubomi was shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard.

_Yaya-senpai just said that i don't care about her? No, of course i care about her. I...I...I love her. Damm how stupid i am. I have just made Yaya-senpai sad. Wait. Does that mean that she cares about me too? Really? Oh my god. Are my hopes become true? OH MY GOD!!!! I believe I'm going to die from happiness. Cough...cough...Tsubomi behave. Since Yaya-senpai likes you, you have to comfort her. Besides it's your fault that now she is hurt. Ok. I'm on my way._

Next to her Yaya-chan tried not to laugh.

_I wonder why is taking her so long to react. What is she waiting for? Hearing me sobbing? For God's sake Tsubomi you can't be so moron. Wait. Did she believe that i was truly caring for her when i said that? Hehehe...Man, how stupid she is. I can't believe that she actually believed it. I wonder what kind of person she is. Naive or fool? Hehehe. Damm i have no idea how longer i will hold myself. The whole situation makes want to start laughing._

Tsubomi touched Yaya-chan's arm. Yaya-chan's turned around. Tsubomi removed Yaya-chan's hands from her face. What saw there surprised her and the same time confused her.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan's was smiling.

''Weren't you crying?''

Then Yaya-chan started to laugh non-stop.

''Yaya-senpai?''

_Wait. What's wrong now? Weren't Yaya-senpai crying a minute ago? Why she is laughing ?_

''Tsubomi-chan...hahahaha...i can't...hahahaha...believe that...hahaha...you are actually...hahaha...so fool. How...did...hahaha...fall...hahaha...into my trap...hahahaha...so easily?'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi's eyes wided. How fool she was to believe Yaya-chan! Her eye started to twich.

_Whaaaaaaaaat? A trap? All this was a trap? Yaya-senpai deosn't like me? She just pretend that she was crying only to laugh with me? I...I...I...I'm gonna kill her. I swear that i'm gonna kill her!_

If we were in a manga we could see fire coming from Tsubomi's nose and smoke clouds coming from her ears.

''Yaya-senpai you pretend you were crying to laugh with me? This was only a plan to make me look as a fool?'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan wipe her tears away and spoke. Man, she had a long time to laugh so much.

''Mmhm to say the truth, yea'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-senpai can i ask you a favour?'' said Tsubomi in a calm voice.

''What? You are asking me a favour? Wow, did the world came up and down?''

''Please?''

''Ok. What favour you want?''

''You have five seconds to leave the room before i kill you''

''Huh? You are joking me right? Cause if this is a joke i didn't laugh. Trying something else. Maybe the next time''

''I'm serious'' said Tsubomi in a serious tone.

''Yea, yea''

''One''

''Just give me a break''

''Two''

''You are going to hurt me? Nah, i don't believe it. You are very thin and weak.''

''Three''

''Do you think that i believed you? No my girl. Absolutely not''

''Four''

''Tsubomi-chan quite it. This is not funny. It started to annoy me''

''Five''

Then Tsubomi came closer to Yaya-chan and kicked her hardly in the stomach. Yaya-chan kneeled on the floor holding her stomach. That was tough.

''Next time don't try to underestimate me or laugh with me''

''Cough...cough''

Tsubomi turned her back to Yaya-chan and walked away. Yaya-chan was still on the floor holding her stomach.

_Man, i can't believe this. She kicked me in the stomach. Tsubomi kicked me in the stomach. How dare she did such a thing? I was just joking. Oh man, this is getting serious. I'm gonna teach her a lesson._

She was about to stand up and going after her until someone stopped her. She turned around and saw Shizuma wearing angel costume and having wings on her back.

_Shizuma-sama what are you doing here?_

_''I came to kick your ass''_

_Why?_

_''Cause you are going to do something very stupid''_

_But she kicked me._

_''You deserve it''_

_What?_

_''Hey, you made fun of her. At least you should apologise, not make things worst''_

_But..._

_''Do what i say and everything will be fine''_

_But..._

_''Come on. I don't have my all day here. Cause of you, i let a poker game unfinished up there''_

_Poker game?_

_''That's another story. Now, please go and apologise to her''_

_But..._

_''Shut up and do what i say''_

Yaya-chan pouted.

_Fine._

_''Good girl''_

Yaya-chan turned around but then...

_Can i ask you something?_

_''What now?''_

_Are you my guardian angel or something?_

_''Yea dude''_

_What are you doing in Shizuma's form?_

_''Don't ask me, ask Them. They chose me to be like this. Hey, do you have any problem with that?''_

_No, i find it cool. I wonder who is Nagisa's guardian angel._

_''You don't want to know. Trust me''_

_Aww come on. Tell me._

_''Miyuki''_

_What? Are you serious?_

_''Yea. That's why Nagisa always getting into problems''_

_Oh man, she is in lack of luck._

_''Yea.''_

_But who is Shizuma's guardian angel?_

_''Kaori. Hey, are you going to follow that girl or keep asking me more questions?''_

_Oh, sorry. I guess you have right. I was a bitch, right?_

_''Yep''_

Hey!

_''It's not my fault. You said it''_

_Ok._

_''I have to go now. I heard that Kaname is cheating.''_

_Even in heaven?_

_''Unfortunately''_

_Woo, i wish i could see that._

_''You wouldn't like it. Bye for now''_

Angel Shizuma disappeared. Yaya-chan sighed. Strange things could happen only to her.

_''Hey, i heard that''_

Yaya-chan's eyes wided.

_Oh my God._

She turned around and saw Tsubomi opening the door lock.

''Tsubomi wait'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi hearing her name stopped and turned around. Yaya-chan waked quickly towards her.

''Look i'm sorry for what i said before. I didn't mean to upset you. I was joking but i guess i went too far. I didn't mean it. Really''

Tsubomi was little shocked hearing Yaya-chan apologising but then she smiled.

''It's ok Yaya-chan. But sometimes your jokes are weird. Next time be more careful'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan sighed.

_Oh, man she soooo stupid. How can she not accept just a small joke? I mean it wasn't such a big deal. Moron._

''Anyway, since things are now back to normal can't we just go and eat something? We don't have much time and i don't want to go in class with empty stomach too'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh boy. You and your stomach'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan pouted. She started to find Tsubomi annoying. But she would find a way to take her revenge. Some time, maybe later. Now the most important was breakfast. Tsubomi opened the door and they got out together. They started walking away from Yaya-chan's room both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Well, here is the end of this chapter. Like it? No? Just leave a review before you go away, to know.**

**Next chapter (whenever comes, of course): Yaya-chan ask Tsubomi on a date. Is Tsubomi going to accept? What will happen on their date? And how is going to end? Good or Bad?**

**Wait to find out. Until then, you can leave your own ideas about it, if you want.**

**Until the next chapter, Adios amigos.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake**: (when the other want to leave from boredom):**

**Author**: So, here is my first chapter.

**Yaya-chan**: -looks at the script in sceptical pose- mmhm...mmhm...mmhm

**Author**: Well?

**Yaya-chan**: -continues looking at the script- mmhm...mmhm...mmhm

**Author**: Yaya-chan?

**Yaya-chan**: -keep looking at the script- mmhm...mmhm...mmhm

**Author starts to get impatient**: Yaya-chan are you going to answer or not?

(Yaya-chan let the script down and look at me)

**Yaya-chan**: Well, it's not so bad. But it could be better.

**Author**: You didn't like it?

**Yaya-chan**: I didn't say i didn't like it. I said that it could be better.

**Author**: It's just the begin. You couldn't have any action yet.

**Yaya-chan**: That's why i said it could be better.

(Author sighes)

**Author**: Oh god, what i have put myself into?

(Then a very blushing Tsubomi appears)

**Tsubomi**: Author i have a question.

**Author**: What is it?

**Tsubomi**: Some scenes in your script are very mature.

**Autho**r: Sorry, but it's your fault that you touch 'accidentally' Yaya-chan's breasts.

**Tsubomi blushing more**: How many times i will say it? It was indeed an accident.

**Yaya-chan**: Yea, yea.

**Tsubomi**: Yaya-chan even you?

**Author**: -looks at Yaya-chan- And you were complaining before. I thought that you didn't like it.

**Yaya-chan**: I said i didn't got some action. Not about touches or kisses. Truly, I don't like them.

**Author**: Yea, yea. Surely, you didn't like it.

(Yaya-chan blushes)

**Yaya-chan**: I didn't like it. -in lower voice- damm it was very hot but i would not admit it in this life, even you kill me.

**Author**: What was that?

**Yaya-chan**: Nothing.

(Suddenly a very angry Shizuma comes out of nowhere)

**Shizuma**: YOU!

**Author**: Who? Me?

**Shizuma**: Yea. How dare of you to put me in this script dressing in angel's costume?

**Author**: You are Yaya-chan's guardian angel.

**Shizuma**: But i didn't get any action.

**Author**: Shizuma this story is not about about you. DId you read the title? It's Yaya-chanxTsubomi story.

**Shizuma**: That's not the point. I still didn't get any action.

**Author**: Oh boy, don't tell me that Nagisa didn't have sex with you, cause she is sick.

(Shizuma blushes and refuse to answer.)

**Author**: That's what i thought.

**Nagisa**: -shouts from somewhere- shizuma baby, where are you? i'm feeling better now. shizuma?

**Shizuma**: i have to go.

(Shizuma runs in high speed where nagisa is)

**Author**: Wasn't Shizuma going to kill me some minutes before? Jeez, that woman sometimes can be weird.

**Shizuma**: I heard that!

**Author**: Damm i have to shut up sometimes. -looks around- where Yaya-chan and Tsubomi go? Aagghh they let me alone, again. Oh well.

(Author grabbes the phone and press a number)

**Author**: Yo, Kaname are you in for a poker game? This time don't try to cheat. Really? What time? Ok. I will pick up Shion and catch up with you later. See ya, girl.


End file.
